


The dark side of the moon

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Sei un miracolo vivente, Steve Rogers. Non stento a credere che tutti pendano dalle tue labbra, che ti considerino la salvezza personificata… sapessi come brilli, luminoso, negli occhi delle persone, quanta ammirazione generi, come solo averti davanti significhi sentirsi il sole addosso… non aver paura di nulla.Io lo so meglio di chiunque altro, io che ti sto a fianco da oltre novant’anni. Ho bisogno del tuo calore e dei tuoi raggi luminosi. Io mi sento più o meno come la luna, invece… Ho il mio lato nascosto e buio che nemmeno il sole riesce a raggiungere."PostCaptain America: Civil War, canon divergence in cui Bucky, ormai riabilitato, è entrato ufficialmente a far parte degli Avengers al fianco di Steve.





	The dark side of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la **Stucky Bingo Summer Challenge** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Steve si svegliò nel pieno della notte e si voltò nel letto, alla ricerca della presenza di Bucky accanto a sé. Era così abituato a sentirlo rannicchiato contro il proprio corpo, come se cercasse un rifugio, che gli sembrava di sentire freddo e che gli mancasse qualcosa di vitale, quando non accadeva. Pensò, in un primo momento, che forse era andato in bagno. Rimase ad aspettare qualche minuto, senza agitarsi, per una questione di fiducia: Bucky stava riprendendo le fila della sua vita e non meritava che lui stesse a controllarlo con apprensione ogni volta che si allontanava.

Ormai, non aveva più niente a che fare con l’Hydra, non era più sotto il controllo di nessuno ed era suo partner nelle missioni. Eppure, sapeva che gli erano rimasti ricordi traumatici di quel periodo, della prigionia e del lavaggio del cervello, e non riusciva a dormire otto ore filate nemmeno quando era stanco morto. Sonni agitati, risvegli bruschi e incubi terribili, in cui urlava come un ossesso, dicendo anche cose incomprensibili in russo… A volte, era così agitato e stava così male che doveva portarlo fino in bagno a vomitare. Probabilmente, per colpa di qualche ricordo troppo truculento.

Il suo Bucky non aveva ancora trovato la pace, anche se ora la sua vita era dedicata alla difesa dei deboli e della libertà. Essere un Avenger lo faceva sentire utile e lo aiutava a sentire di riparare, in parte, ai crimini passati, che l’Hydra lo aveva costretto a commettere. Gli diceva spesso che non era stata colpa sua, ma sembrava quasi non ascoltarlo. Gli rimaneva, comunque, sempre vicino e pronto a sostenerlo e accogliere la sua angoscia. Anche se era difficile, lo amava e non l’avrebbe mai lasciato solo. Mai più.

Mentre pensava queste cose, si accorse che il tempo era passato e Bucky non era tornato a letto.

Decise che fosse meglio alzarsi e andare a controllare: forse, aveva avuto un incubo più terribile degli altri e stava male. Si alzò con una leggera ansia e percorse il corridoio, bussò alla porta del bagno ma non ebbe risposta, controllò che non fosse chiuso a chiave e vide che era vuoto: Bucky non era lì.

Proseguendo, vide una luce fioca accesa nel soggiorno. Doveva essere lì, la fonte dei suoi pensieri e del suo amore. Quando restava in piena notte in soggiorno, significava che la cosa era seria e aveva sicuramente bisogno di lui. Invece, quando si avvicinò, lo trovò addormentato sotto la luce di una lampada verticale, seduto al tavolo. Aveva la testa abbandonata su di esso, con il braccio sinistro come appoggio; quello destro era messo sul tavolo e tra le dita teneva posata una penna. Sotto il palmo, c’erano delle pagine scritte: un’agenda.

Ricordava di averla già vista: era simile a quella che aveva trovato nel suo appartamento a Bucharest, in Romania, quando lo aveva cercato con Sam. Aveva guardato il contenuto, allora, e ci aveva trovato la propria foto. C’erano delle graffette colorate, come a segnare le pagine importanti.

Quindi, quella era un’abitudine che non aveva perso, nonostante il tempo trascorso. Steve non se n’era mai accorto. Non gli aveva mai chiesto cosa scrivesse, allora; voleva rispettare la sua privacy e non farlo sentire sotto controllo o sotto interrogatorio.

Bucky era diventato silenzioso e schivo, rispetto al ragazzo di novant’anni prima, quando era sempre al centro dell’attenzione e anche un po’ orgoglioso di esserlo, sempre attorniato da gente che lo ammirava e donne che gli cascavano ai piedi… quando anche lui lo guardava come una sorta di eroe bellissimo e invincibile. Bucky si preoccupava di lui, lo salvava dalle risse con gente più grossa di entrambi, anche se lui si ostinava a dirgli che aveva il controllo della situazione, che il bullo “ce lo aveva in pugno”: come no. Sorrise di soppiatto, a quel ricordo… quando erano negli anni ‘40 e lui era un giovane uomo basso, sottopeso tanto che gli si vedevano sporgere le costole, perennemente coi malanni addosso e Bucky si prendeva cura di lui. Il Bucky di allora era sempre sicuro di sé davanti agli altri e non erano poche le volte in cui si atteggiava, con quel suo aspetto da principe scapestrato.

Gli anni passati prigioniero dell’Hydra lo avevano cambiato profondamente: era stato trattato come un oggetto, utilizzato per fare del male a persone innocenti, torturato fisicamente e psicologicamente… E chissà che altro. E Steve si ritrovava, a volte, a lottare con se stesso per il bisogno di saperne di più e per non cedere alla tentazione di chiedere.

Se avesse letto quelle pagine, avrebbe saputo senza chiedere…

Per un momento, si sentì davvero tentato…

Sospirò profondamente, sollevando le spalle, l’attimo dopo: Bucky non glielo avrebbe perdonato.

L’unica cosa che doveva fare era prenderlo in braccio e riportarlo a letto, sperando di riuscire a fare talmente piano da non svegliarlo: aveva il sonno leggerissimo, agitato oltremodo, a causa dei suoi traumi.

Cercò di chinarsi su di lui e avvolgergli un fianco, per sollevarlo. In quel momento, Bucky si mosse nel sonno e spostò il braccio destro, facendo cadere a terra l’agendina. Il rumore ovattato non fu abbastanza forte da disturbarne il sonno.

L’occhio di Steve andò sul quaderno e l’uomo si abbassò a prenderlo. La pagina era aperta a caso.

Non voleva leggerla, non doveva farlo. Anche se poteva esserci qualcosa che avrebbe potuto interessarlo, non avrebbe dovuto guardare quelle lettere, scritte in successione con una grafia incerta e tremolante.

_“Se Punk sapesse…”_

A volte, la psiche agisce contro la volontà più ferrea delle persone.

_“Questa notte ho sognato di aver ucciso Steve. Gli ho infilato un coltello in gola e gli ho trapassato la trachea. L’ho visto stramazzare al suolo, mentre cercava invano di respirare, agonizzante a terra, contorcendosi, con le lacrime agli occhi. Non gli ho permesso nemmeno di pronunciare il mio nome per l’ultima volta…_

_Mi sono svegliato come se quello che non poteva respirare fossi io. Ho pensato di avere un attacco d’asma, ma io non posso avere l’asma. Quello con l’asma era Steve._

_L’ho visto accanto a me, voltato dall’altra parte… Dormiva profondamente. Deve essere davvero esausto, con le missioni continue e me a cui badare. So che si addormenta sempre tardi, perché vuole essere sicuro che prima mi sia addormentato io. Io, che per addormentarmi ci metto un secolo. Ti sto facendo vivere un inferno, vero, Steve?_

_Però, almeno, non ti ho ucciso sul serio. Sei ancora qui. Sei sempre qui e so che stai facendo di tutto per darmi una vita migliore… una vita piena d’amore. Sono io che non so ancora come viverla.”_

La data riportata era di dieci giorni prima. Steve lesse quelle parole, scritte in clandestinità, e si sentì un groppo in gola. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere e riporre l’agendina, ma girò la pagina…

_“Oggi ho sussultato, quando Natasha ha parlato in russo in mia presenza: aveva pronunciato una di quelle parole. Una semplice, innocente parola che può distruggere. So di non essere più condizionabile, ma mi sono dovuto allontanare velocemente da lei. Fortunatamente, nessuno ha capito cosa mi era preso. Ho avuto davvero timore che dicesse tutte le altre e che io avrei risposto ‘Aspetto istruzioni’ in lingua russa._

_Solo Sam ha intuito qualcosa e mi ha raggiunto. Abbiamo parlato un po’. Mi sono calmato. Poi, è arrivato Steve, preoccupato che avessi lasciato il gruppo, e mi ha sorriso, gentile. Sam mi ha coperto e poi mi ha lasciato solo con lui. Lui e Sam mi sono vicini, ma non mi sono ancora integrato._

_Punk, scusa se ti ho fatto pensare che andasse tutto bene. Ci hai voluto credere e mi hai abbracciato._

_Sono così grandi, belli e caldi i tuoi abbracci, Steve… Mi sento come se fuori da essi ci fossero solo cose orribili e dovessi proteggermi da tutto. Se non ci sei, mi sento fuori posto, come se non ce lo avessi un posto, per davvero...”_

Steve ricordava quell’episodio, era successo solo una settimana prima. Abbassò lo sguardo, seriamente contrariato con se stesso. Avrebbe dovuto cercare di essere più attento, più empatico con Bucky: evidentemente, le sue ferite erano ancora fresche e profonde, anche dopo essere tornato dal Wakanda.

_“Mi sento sgretolare, a volte… e faccio una fatica immane a restare tutto intero. Non scherzo: so che non posso smolecolarmi, ma la sensazione è proprio quella; se non mi concentro, rischio di separare il cervello dal corpo e di sentirlo dividersi in tanti pezzi. Sento che queste parti di me potrebbero agire con una coscienza loro, senza che io ne abbia controllo. Era così che mi sentivo, quando mi toglievano dall’ibernazione e mi preparavano per mandarmi in missione: come se fosse qualcun altro ad agire, mentre io potevo solo restare a guardare senza poter fare nulla, senza poter impedire niente. Era alienante. _

_Riesco a ritrovarmi solo quando incontro il tuo sguardo e mi rendo conto che è preoccupato, perché ti sei accorto che sono ‘assente’.”_

_“Cielo, Steve. Quando ti stancherai di doverti occupare di un sociopatico come me?”_

Lesse questo breve pensiero su un’altra pagina, rimanendo sconvolto sempre di più a ogni parola: davvero il suo Bucky provava tutto questo? E non glielo diceva? Quante altre cose non gli diceva, per non farlo preoccupare? Sollevò lo sguardo dalle parole per portarlo verso di lui, ancora del tutto ignaro. Deglutì con difficoltà, cercando di immaginare quale sensazione dovesse vivere, quando c’erano dei momenti come quelli. La criogenizzazzione, il lavaggio del cervello e il vedersi come un killer, dovevano distruggerlo…

_“Non è colpa mia. Non è colpa mia. Steve non fa che ripetermelo. Anche quando rompo una tazza perché mi è partita la mano, sovrappensiero._

_Hai ragione, Steve. Non è colpa mia se sono precipitato da quel treno, non sono morto e mi sono ritrovato un’arma al posto del braccio e il cervello fritto, grazie ai quali sono diventato il killer dell’Hydra._

_Non è nemmeno colpa tua, quindi è inutile che mi guardi con quello sguardo colpevole e il tuo sorriso gentile._

_Tu che potevi farci? Che ne potevi sapere? Sei andato a schiantarti nel ghiaccio per salvare New York e il mondo._

_Smettila di sentirti in colpa per tutto, Punk… Non mi aiuti, così…_

_Steve, ti sei punito abbastanza. _

_Ti sei persino fatto prendere a pugni da me, fino a farti quasi uccidere. Ti sei messo contro Tony e mezza squadra degli Avengers, contro i governi di mezzo mondo… E se ora posso essere in questa cucina, con te che mi riprepari il caffè che ho fatto cadere, con i pancakes profumati appena tirati fuori dal forno, su cui mettere tanto, tanto sciroppo d’acero, è merito tuo._

_Potrei ancora essere lì a farmi friggere il cervello…”_

Dovette trattenere un singulto, a leggere quelle parole. Aveva timore di svegliare Bucky e sapeva che lo avrebbe guardato con rabbia e delusione per aver messo il naso in pensieri così intimi e dolorosi.

Ricordava anche questo episodio, quando quella mattina aveva passato a Bucky una tazza di caffè e la sua mano in vibranio non l’aveva trattenuta; dopo una notte passata a cercare di calmarlo da un incubo, il suo corpo tremava come una foglia e allo spuntare del sole aveva la faccia di uno zombie, pallida e con delle occhiaie da far paura.

Steve si era chinato subito a raccogliere i pezzi e a passare uno strofinaccio per asciugare, addirittura sui suoi pantaloni del pigiama che si erano riempiti di schizzi, sorridendogli con pazienza e dicendogli “Non è successo niente, non è colpa tua” e Bucky era rimasto immobile, con lo sguardo perso verso i cocci a terra, in mezzo al liquido nero, come se fosse ipnotizzato. Il suo corpo aveva persino risposto in ritardo, quando Steve gli aveva chiesto di allontanarsi per non sporcarsi oltre o ferirsi.

Doveva essersi sentito “rotto” anche lui, frammentato come quei cocci a terra, come aveva descritto prima. Frammentato come doveva sentirsi la sua mente mentre scriveva, visto come sembrava non esserci corrispondenza nei tempi: non aveva scritto quelle righe quel mattino, in cucina.

Steve aveva pensato che, dopo una nottata come quella, fosse normale sentirsi ancora un po’ letargico, coi riflessi rallentati, stanco. Invece, nella sua mente ferita e sottosopra, il suo Bucky aveva avuto tutti quei pensieri… e anche da come scriveva, era visibile il danno che gli era stato inflitto.

Era vero, lui si sentiva in colpa per non aver preso la sua mano prima che cadesse dal treno in corsa. Si sentiva in colpa per non essergli andato dietro o di non essere andato immediatamente a cercare il suo corpo o quello che credeva ne fosse rimasto. Aveva dato per scontato che fosse morto, perché non aveva idea che il siero che gli avevano iniettato avesse già cominciato a fargli effetto. Ed era vero che cercava di mitigare quel senso di colpa con la gentilezza, il sorriso e la pazienza. E si sentiva uno stupido, ad aver pensato che Bucky non potesse accorgersene.

Diceva che questa cosa non lo stava aiutando. Era giusto. Cosa se ne faceva di un compagno con dei sensi di colpa, mentre lui lottava per non soccombere ai propri, per sopportare tutto quel dolore ogni santo giorno e ogni notte? Meritava un compagno che invece lo sostenesse con la sua forza, senza piangersi addosso.

E per essere quel compagno, doveva leggere il più possibile…

_“Sogno sempre le stesse cose, non ce la faccio più. Non riesco a elaborarle come vorrebbe quel rompiscatole di Sam. Cosa cazzo c’è da elaborare? Come cazzo si fa a scordare il sangue sul proprio corpo? Il sangue degli innocenti, il proprio e altro ancora… La tortura del giorno, come un appuntamento dal medico, come fare la spesa o mangiare un hamburger? _

_La faccia di Rumlow eccitata, mentre si passa la lingua sui grumi che gli sono schizzati vicino alle labbra, dopo che mi ha pestato fino a farmi perdere i sensi, per ‘educarmi’. _

_Alexander Pierce che mi mostra orgogliosamente come suo ‘capolavoro’ ad altra gente dell’Hydra e mi offre alla loro mercé; alla mercé della loro mente malata, violando me e il mio corpo in ogni modo._

_Erano dei malati… Credevano di diventare più potenti, prendendosi il mio corpo…_

_Quando ci penso, mi vengono i brividi e mi sento gelare dentro…_

_Sam non lo sa. Nessuno lo sa. Come si fa a superare certe cose? Dice che è ancora presto, ma un giorno potrò sicuramente andare avanti. Ho Steve. Ho Steve…_

_Dio, Steve… se non ci fossi, non so cosa farei…_

_Non credo che vorrei vivere così, senza di te.”_

Steve dovette stringere le dita della mano sulla sedia per tenersi, per poter sopportare il peso di quelle parole senza mettersi a urlare, persino bestemmiare, nel suo caso… Era atroce. Si ritrovò ad ansimare, agitato, guardandolo incredulo. Non si erano limitati a usarlo come arma, facendogli il lavaggio del cervello. Si divertivano a torturarlo in ogni maniera e… oddio… aveva sempre cercato di scacciare quelle idee dalla sua mente, ma era successo davvero. Era stato inutile anche solo perdere tempo a domandarselo.

Se avesse avuto tra le mani il collo di Rumlow e Pierce sarebbe stato capace di frantumarglielo. Eppure, lui non aveva ucciso nessuno dei due. Ora capiva ancora meglio quello che aveva cercato di dirgli Rumlow prima di morire, anche se probabilmente stava cercando di stuzzicarlo o vantarsene, prima della fine…

_“Diceva: ti prego… ti prego… di’ a Rogers che quando è finita, è finita…”_

Nella propria mente non faceva che ripetersi il nome di Bucky, sentendosi arrivare le lacrime agli occhi. Avrebbe solo voluto abbracciarlo e portarlo a letto con sé, tenerlo stretto tutta la notte e dargli amore nella sua forma più pura.

Eppure, non poteva smettere adesso. Doveva andare avanti.

_“Quanto faceva male… Tutto faceva male… Le scariche nel cervello, il freddo sul corpo, la frusta sulla pelle e le sprangate su tutto il resto, lame appuntite, bastoni elettrici, pugni e calci… i corpi che si muovevano sopra di me, dentro di me… Ero solo un soldato. Dovevo solo obbedire. Era un incubo e non potevo scappare._

_Ho imparato a non urlare. Ero bravo… No, sto mentendo. Quando mi frullavano la mente, non resistevo. Era lancinante, come se mi andasse a fuoco il cervello intero in una volta sola._

_Urlo adesso, quando mi sveglio la notte. Ora, riesco a urlare con tutta la forza che ho. Ora che sono cosciente, ora che nessuno mi comanda più di tacere, ora che nessuno mi comanda più nulla… E meno male che ci sei tu, Punk. Meno male che trovo le tue braccia, i tuoi baci, le tue carezze e la tua voce… ‘Va tutto bene, Buck. Ci sono io… ci sono io…’ Se ci sei tu, nessuno può farmi male._

_Ed è bello avere te su di me, dentro di me… come nessuno ha mai saputo fare. Sei così caldo che riesci a far sparire in me ogni sensazione di gelo. Quando mi accarezzi la schiena, mi sento al sicuro. Scusa se qualche volta ancora ti rifiuto o mi ritiro o mi prende l’ansia… non è colpa tua… È colpa loro. È colpa loro che mi hanno… ‘usurato’. Davvero, scusa. Ma certe volte, non ce la faccio._

_Però fare l’amore con te è stupendo, meraviglioso… e quando ci riesco, mi sento al settimo cielo. Ieri notte mi è sembrato un miracolo riuscirci, con te che affondavi appassionatamente dentro di me e allo stesso tempo mi accarezzavi, e volevi che venissi assieme a te. Eri riuscito talmente a rubarmi l’anima e la mente, che in quel momento non obbedivo che a te, a tutto quello che desideravi… Volevi farmi godere e io godevo. Mi hai chiesto di venire e io sono venuto, tu ne eri felice e io mi sono sentito felice. Così, mi sembra davvero di non essere ancora da buttare. Anzi, forse mi stai aggiustando… visto quanto mi sento rotto…_

_Sei così dolce e attento, Steve… Così paziente che nemmeno io riesco a crederci. Chiunque altro ci avrebbe rinunciato già da tempo. Ma tu sei un testardo, non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno più cocciuto di te…_

_Sei un miracolo vivente, Steve Rogers. Non stento a credere che tutti pendano dalle tue labbra, che ti considerino la salvezza personificata… sapessi come brilli, luminoso, negli occhi delle persone, quanta ammirazione generi, come solo averti davanti significhi sentirsi il sole addosso… non aver paura di nulla._

_Io lo so meglio di chiunque altro, io che ti sto a fianco da oltre novant’anni. Ho bisogno del tuo calore e dei tuoi raggi luminosi. Io mi sento più o meno come la luna, invece… Ho il mio lato nascosto e buio che nemmeno il sole riesce a raggiungere._

_Non ti merito… Riesco a pensare solo a questo.”_

Steve non poté più frenare le sue lacrime, anche se silenziose. Scesero lungo la sua pelle bianca e marmorea, come una sorta di punizione per aver voluto sapere. Sapeva essere abbastanza forte per questo? Aveva le spalle _così_ larghe, come tutti credevano? Come avrebbe dovuto averle uno che difendeva l’umanità?

Si ritrovò a stringere l’agendina al petto, con un gran desiderio di sfogare a voce il dolore che sentiva dentro. Come lo urlava Bucky, quando si svegliava dagli incubi… Gli sembrava impossibile sopportarlo.

Solo adesso poteva appena concepire come dovesse essere, cosa vedesse e sentisse… e perché molte volte si distanziasse da lui, quando voleva anche solo accarezzarlo e dargli il proprio amore. Era convinto che ci fossero di mezzo i ricordi dell’Hydra e che dovesse solo dargli del tempo, ma… aveva sempre evitato di pensare che fosse a causa di violenze così atroci, e ora scopriva che erano delle vere e proprie barbarie disumane quelle che Bucky aveva provato su di sé.

Dio… Avrebbe dovuto chiudere quelle pagine e svegliarlo solo per dirgli che lo amava con tutto il cuore, con ogni fibra di sé, e che avrebbe passato ogni attimo della sua esistenza solo a renderlo felice. Ma a vederlo così, Bucky avrebbe capito ogni cosa e non sapeva se lo avrebbe perdonato.

_“Non riesco a dormire. L’insonnia, ormai, mi perseguita. Appena chiudo gli occhi, è come se i tentacoli dell’Hydra si insinuassero su di me e cercassero di ritrascinarmi nel buio, all’inferno. Tagli un tentacolo, ne ricrescono…_

_Ho il sangue di Howard sulle mani. Avverto ancora la sensazione del suo naso che si frantuma sotto il mio pugno di metallo, i piccoli frammenti che si spargono e si appiattiscono sul volto, dopo che ha sussurrato in modo sconvolto e spaventato ‘Sergente Barnes’… Gli ho fatto quasi schizzare gli occhi fuori dalle orbite…_

_Sotto il palmo dell’altra mano, sento ancora il calore della pelle di Maria, sua moglie, la giugulare che batte all’impazzata sotto le mie dita che si stringono al suo collo. ‘Ti prego…’ ha cercato di supplicare, mentre esalava difficoltosamente i suoi ultimi respiri. Non posso… non posso convivere con questo… Guardo le mie mani e le vedo solo sporche di sangue innocente e non lo sopporto…_

_Capisco Tony Stark, non guardarlo male quando ancora mi sbuffa addosso. Sente la mia presenza come un’intrusione e ne ha le ragioni. Non mi deve niente. Io gli ho tolto i genitori. Anche se non ero in me, Steve…_

_Ma non sono gli unici. Ho ucciso così tanta gente che non riesco più a contarla. Ma me li ricordo tutti, uno per uno. Non li ho mai dimenticati. Sono sempre davanti a me, in fila, ogni notte… mi guardano tutti, Steve… coi loro occhi vuoti, con le loro ferite mortali sanguinanti e le facce pallide, da cadavere. Mi puntano il dito contro e io non posso far altro che dar loro ragione: sono io, sono io il loro carnefice. Sono l’angelo della morte, mandato per loro._

_Quando non ho la forza di urlare atterrito, piango… ma questo tu lo sai, perché mi senti. Ti svegli e mi svegli dall’incubo e cerchi di farmi stare tra le tue braccia, finché non mi calmo._

_Mi spiace non riuscire a farti dormire abbastanza…_

_Per questo, ho deciso di alzarmi più spesso e di stare in soggiorno._

_Ho deciso di tornare a scrivere. Mi libera. Mi rilassa. Non mi fa dimenticare le cose importanti, nel bene e nel male…_

_Sto andando avanti, per quanto mi costi… perché ci sei tu, Steve…”_

Questa volta, le lacrime scivolarono sulla sua pelle, impallidita ancor di più e tirata per la tensione, senza più alcuna opposizione. Il suo Bucky arrivava a farsi carico di tutto il dolore che aveva direttamente e indirettamente causato. Era una persona così coraggiosa, dal cuore così grande, da farsi carico anche del rancore altrui, anche se era atroce, e lui sentiva di amarlo con tutta l’anima, da impazzire, anche per questo. Era nobile, gentile, altruista e non avrebbe mai meritato tanto orrore. E se Tony avesse letto quelle parole, per Dio, avrebbe smesso una volta per tutte di pensare solo a se stesso! Non era l’unico che avesse sofferto, Bucky aveva sofferto e continuava a soffrire più di chiunque altro al mondo.

Ma sapeva che Bucky non avrebbe mai fatto leggere quelle parole a nessuno. Forse, non doveva nemmeno sapere che le aveva lette lui. Adesso, avrebbe posato quell’agendina e avrebbe anche dimenticato di averla trovata… Mancava solo una pagina. Parole appena scritte…

_“Stanotte ho sognato che Steve era andato via. Uno strano viaggio nel tempo. Doveva riportare sei gemme preziose nel momento esatto in cui erano state prese e c’era una strana macchina che lo rimpiccioliva talmente tanto che poteva tornare indietro nel tempo. Buffo, vero? Sembra assurdo… I sogni sono davvero una cosa assurda…_

_Prima di partire, mi ha detto che era un addio. _

_Ha detto che sarebbe rimasto negli anni ‘50 e che avrebbe vissuto la vita che voleva, con Peggy Carter._

_Mi hai davvero ucciso in quel momento, Steve._

_Hai detto che il tuo più grande desiderio era quello di stare con lei, sposarla e recuperare la vita che non avevi vissuto. Avreste avuto dei bambini, dicevi… mentre io precipitavo in un baratro senza fondo._

_Ti ho chiesto, allora, se questa era la tua scelta, di uccidermi lì, in quel momento, o di farmi ibernare di nuovo, stavolta per sempre, perché non volevo vivere in un mondo in cui non c’eri tu. In un mondo in cui non consideravi ‘vita’ restare con me… Anche se una parte di me lo sa che questa che passi con me non è ‘vita’…_

_Mi hai detto che me la sarei cavata anche senza di te, perché ora sono ‘semi-stabile’. Questo lo chiami ‘semi-stabile’? Cretino di un Punk…_

_Se qualcuno mi avesse strappato il cuore dal petto e me lo avesse spappolato davanti agli occhi, avrebbe fatto meno male, credimi. Anzi, il mio è marcito nel momento esatto in cui te ne sei andato, sparito nel nulla, per andare da Peggy…_

_Steve, nemmeno settant’anni di Hydra mi hanno fatto così male… Non mi era rimasto più nulla._

_Per fortuna era solo un sogno._

_Steve dormiva accanto a me, le sei gemme non esistevano. Non si è ancora stancato di questo stupido pezzo di carne che vive solo perché c’è lui._

_Non lo voglio più fare, quest’ incubo._

_Tutti gli altri possono anche tormentarmi per l’eternità, ma sognare ancora di perderti per sempre, no…_

_Steve, ti prego… ti prego… farò qualsiasi cosa, ma non andartene…_

_Non credo che ce la farei, questa volta._

_Morirei.”_

Bucky aprì gli occhi mentre si sentiva trasportare, sospeso in aria come se stesse galleggiando in mezzo al cielo; sembrava di essere avvolto da sicurezza e tranquillità, mentre viaggiava.

Impiegò qualche secondo a ricordare che non si trovava più nel letto con Steve, che si era alzato per scrivere, per buttare in qualche riga il sogno che lo aveva angosciato tanto da farlo sentire morto. Doveva aver ceduto alla stanchezza, mentre scriveva…

E impiegò qualche secondo a capire che era proprio Steve che lo stava trasportando di nuovo in camera, con le sue braccia grandi, forti e protettive… Si sentì allarmare all’istante, al pensiero che Steve lo avesse visto lì e, ancor di più, che avesse visto la sua agenda e l’avesse letta.

Il suo sguardo sbarrato, impaurito, incontrò il profilo di Steve mentre camminava nel corridoio. Bucky vide i suoi occhi. Ne rimase impressionato: era come se in essi ci fosse una forza e una determinazione che superava qualunque altra gli avesse mai visto nello sguardo. Era serio e concentrato, come se la sua mente fosse altrove. Non si accorse subito di essere osservato in silenzio.

Bucky si chiese cosa sapesse, cosa avesse capito, quale nuova consapevolezza si fosse affacciata in lui…

“Punk…” mormorò piano, con un sussurro roco, stanco e, in parte, anche timoroso.

Lo vide abbassare il viso verso di lui e rispondergli subito con un sorriso dolcissimo e uno sguardo tenero e lucido, come commosso, come se davanti avesse la cosa più preziosa dell’universo. E Bucky immaginò per un attimo di non potersi più nascondere da lui… Il sole poteva aver visto il lato nascosto della luna.

Steve non gli diede tempo di dire niente altro, lo sollevò verso di sé e a sua volta si abbassò per baciarlo, per unire le loro labbra e farlo mugolare, mentre lo inondava di calore. Bucky non riuscì a reagire e le labbra di Steve lo ammantarono, come una sciarpa calda e avvolgente, riempendolo di una sensazione di conforto che riusciva ad avere solo da lui.

Se davvero lo aveva scoperto, questa non era sicuramente una reazione negativa. E questa cosa lo faceva sentire scombussolato.

Steve strinse la presa delle braccia a sostegno del suo corpo, mentre arrivavano alla loro camera da letto; si abbassò, accompagnandolo a distendersi di nuovo sul materasso, tra le lenzuola spiegazzate. Fece coricare Bucky, ma senza lasciarlo; anzi, si mosse salendo sul letto, senza mai staccare lo sguardo da lui.

Bucky sentì su di sé l’intensità dei suoi occhi celesti, con una lieve sfumatura di verde, che sembravano quasi gli occhi di un leone a cui nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sottrarre ciò che proteggeva. Sembrava davvero che quegli occhi gli stessero dicendo “Sei mio, Bucky, e non ti lascerò portare via da niente e nessuno”.

Nemmeno dai suoi incubi?

“Steve…” mormorò piano Bucky, con gli occhi lucidi e la voce già piena di rammarico perché stava per affrontare un discorso spiacevole: quanto aveva visto di quello che aveva scritto? Perché lo aveva fatto? Non aveva pensato che lo avrebbe mortificato?

“Shhh… non dire nulla, Buck…” gli mormorò Steve, posando una mano tra i suoi capelli e lasciandovi scorrere le dita, come se fossero seta. I suoi occhi continuavano ad essere brucianti come due stelle. “Qualsiasi cosa succeda mai, in questa vita, io voglio solo che tu sappia che la vivremo insieme” gli disse, lasciandolo sgomento, sorpreso e completamente senza parole. “Qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando, sappi che ti amo! Sei l’unica persona che mi è rimasta accanto quando non avevo più nulla, quella che restava sveglia a occuparsi di me quando avevo la polmonite e il cuore mi veniva a mancare, quello che mi ha seguito in battaglia solo perché ero io e non mi ha dimenticato mai del tutto” disse, scendendo di nuovo con la bocca verso la sua e tornando a saggiarla con la delicatezza di una piuma. “Amo tutto quello che sei, da sempre: sei la mia forza, la mia anima, la mia vita. Colui con cui voglio stare per il resto della mia esistenza, fino alla fine di tutto. E non intendo farmi fermare da nulla” aggiunse, rimanendo con le labbra sul suo viso e iniziando a schioccargli piccoli baci dappertutto. Poi, scese sul suo collo, strappandogli un gemito caldo, mentre glielo accarezzava con le labbra e la punta del naso e le sue mani iniziavano a muoversi lungo i fianchi ben modellati di Bucky.

Avrebbe voluto strappargli la canottiera che lo separava dalla sua pelle, prendere Bucky tra le braccia e stringerlo sulla propria, sapendo che ne avrebbe avuto solo piacere e godimento.

“Steve… Steve…” mugolò e sospirò Bucky, muovendo il capo e cercando di parlare. Non sapeva se voleva che si fermasse o che andasse avanti… ma non riusciva a capire come comportarsi; se Steve aveva letto le righe che aveva scritto, avrebbe dovuto fermarlo, infuriarsi con lui, litigare, dirgli quanto lo faceva sentire umiliato quello che aveva fatto... Eppure, tutto quello che Steve gli stava dicendo non lo umiliava affatto, anzi… Il suo intero essere sembrava solo volergli trasmettere amore, calore e fiducia, così tanto che, anche se avesse letto l’intero contenuto di quel diario, per lui non sarebbe cambiato nulla. E questo andava oltre qualsiasi aspettativa potesse mai avere.

“La mia vita è con te e questo mi rende la persona più felice al mondo. È un miracolo l’averti ritrovato, averti accanto ogni giorno e ogni notte” riprese Steve, sorridendogli al suo solito modo, quello che lo faceva apparire il sole, con quegli occhi luminosi che sembravano incapaci di mentire. “Sarò con te fino a che avremo respiro, su questa Terra” aggiunse, prendendogli la mano di metallo nella sua e sollevandola gentilmente, per portarsela alle labbra e baciarla. Quella mano che era solo piena di sangue, di vittime…

E Bucky tornò a guardarlo come se fosse ancora una volta un miracolo vivente, come se stesse guardando la speranza negli occhi e non avesse più paura di niente.

Si sentì smuovere nel profondo, fino a commuoversi, e le lacrime iniziarono a bagnargli il viso.

“Bucky… Buck… Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi” Steve sospirò profondamente, mentre si stringeva quella mano sul cuore pulsante e la sua si allungava ad asciugare le lacrime sulle guance del compagno. “Io non mi vergogno di nulla, non mi pento di nulla e non riesco a pensare di dovermi vergognare di te per… per colpa di atrocità che altri hanno commesso su di te. Tu non hai nulla di cui vergognarti.”

Bucky si sentì commuovere ancor di più da quelle parole, ma sapeva anche che Steve si sbagliava. Perché, altrimenti, sentirsi tanto miserabile e colpevole di tutte le atrocità commesse, di tutte le vite rubate? Perché non riusciva ad andare oltre? Perché era convinto di dover espiare?

Steve ora sapeva ogni cosa, era palese, e nascondersi sarebbe stato inutile.

“Bucky, tu sei la persona più forte che io conosca. Ogni giorno riesci a farti forza e ad affrontare il tuo passato e il presente… che non è facile ed io…” sospirò. “Io ho solo pensato che non posso che amarti ancor di più, per essere così come sei.”

Bucky ormai aveva smesso di lacrimare e sembrava invece trattenere il fiato, col viso rosso così come gli occhi, le labbra semi dischiuse in un’espressione più che sorpresa. Sembrava un sogno e, per un attimo, pensò che non voleva svegliarsi.

“Ti amo, ti ammiro e desidero solo starti vicino” mormorò Steve; poi rimase pensieroso per un lungo istante e infine continuò, ampliando il sorriso ancor di più, se possibile. “Voglio prendermi cura di te con tutto me stesso, Buck. E ti giuro che lo farò con tutto quello che ho. Ti prometto che non mi mancherà mai la forza di sorreggerti. Sei tu la persona più importante, quella di cui mi devo occupare… di cui mi voglio prendere cura, perché sono io che non potrei vivere senza di te, Buck. Non potrei mai amare nessun altro e nemmeno lasciarti per qualcun altro… e a questo proposito, ecco…” Fece una piccola pausa, assumendo un’aria leggermente imbarazzata; ma poi si fece forza per parlare. “Sarà meglio riposare qualche ora, visto che bisogna prepararsi per il viaggio…” disse.

Bucky per un attimo sbiancò e pensò che ecco, quello era il momento in cui il sogno si interrompeva e Steve gli diceva che sarebbe partito e lo avrebbe lasciato per sempre… com’era accaduto per il sogno precedente. Sarebbe andato da Peggy, nonostante tutte quelle belle parole… Invece, Steve si piegò verso di lui e lo baciò ancora.

“Domani ci prendiamo due giorni di ferie e andiamo a Las Vegas. Ti voglio sposare, Buck. Voglio avere un’unica vita e voglio averla assieme a te. E non voglio l’interferenza di nessuno.”

A quel punto, Bucky pensò che davvero doveva essere un sogno, stavolta di quelli belli, e rise di cuore.


End file.
